Look out the window and tell me what you see
by Freak-a-Deak
Summary: One Shot!... No BTR but, there is Logan and Kendall. Yup that's right... KOGAN...if youlook closely... but it's there, and i am pround of it! Logan is blind, Kendall has cancer. Warning: charator death   :


**Hello! I know that i should be working on the next chapter of Late again...and i am. But this came to me while i was in the hospital. I was waiting there for like 4 ½ hours... and you may know this or you may not but i fell off of a horse on Sunday...and i have a concussion. Lucky me. This plot is not mine. I just turned it into a form of Kogan. Hehehehe. Im so ridiculous. So this is my first slash...it's not really mush slash, but if ya look really close, you'll be able to find it! So i have a minor concussion, but it is going away...so no school for me tomorrow, then on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday i will have half day's then Thursday and Friday will be full days and then im off for march break! Ok so onward with the story! And i should have the new chapter of Late Again up soon. My concussion has also some-what inspired what happens in the next chapter! Muahahaha!**

**Again...im 13 do you really think that i own BTR...I think not!**

"Logan, we have someone that we are going to put in the room with you." the nurse came into Logan Mitchell's hospital room.  
"ok, what is there name?"  
"his name is Kendall Knight." the nurse answered.

Half an hour the door opened. Logan, of course could not see who it was.  
"Logan, this is your new room mate." the nurse's cheery voice echoed throught the room.  
"hi, my name is Kendall, and you must be Logan."  
"Yupp, I must be Logan" Kendall laughed.  
"So why are you here?" Kendall asked the glaze, eyed, young brunette.  
"I got into a car crash about 2 weekes ago, and I lost my sight. What about you? Why are you here?"  
"Have cancer, I got it about 3 months ago... And it's not getting better" the young blond's voice fading out.  
"Oh... So Kendall, tell me about yourself" the nurse quietly left, knowing that the two teen boys would make good roomates.  
"well, I'm 16, I live with my mom and sister, I am origanally from Minnesota, I was in a band with with my best friend, we were called  
Heffron drive **(1)**, I love hockey, I am tall but not to tall, blonde hair and green eyes!"

"So Logan, tell me about you"  
"Well I grew up in Texas, but moved to Minnesota when I was 7, then moved to LA last year, I live with my mom and dad, and I have always wanted to be a doctor, but now I can't"  
"How old are you?" Kendall asked, Logan looked to be around his age.  
"I'm 16. Hey Kendall?"  
"Ya Logie?"  
"what does it look like outside?"Logan asked, he hadn't seen the outdoors since the accedent. Kendall looked out the window beside Logans bed.  
"it is beautiful, the sun is bright and shining and the trees and grass is bright green, and there are the most beautiful flowers. The flowers are the most beautiful colours" Kendall answered, his voice full of enthusiasm. Logan smiled. 

This continued for the next month. Logan would ask Kendall what it looked like outside and Kendall would give different answers like one particular day Kendall said that it had been raining, so there was a  
beautiful rainbow. And again Logan smiled. One night the young blond was particularly quiet.  
"Kendall, what's wrong?" the corious brunette asked.  
"Logan... I think I might be dieing, like I already knew that the chances of me pulling through this were slim to none, but now I know that I'm really acctually not going to make it." Kendall sounded close  
to tears.  
"Kendall, no matter what happens I just want you to know that out of all my 16 years you are the best friend I have had" Logan poured his emotion out into this one statment, because it was completely truthful.  
"Logan, do you actually mean that?" Kendall asked, he knew what it was like to be lied to by a friend.  
"yes, I do, I really do."

"OK...Logan? Can i come sleep by you?" Logan chuckled then patted the part of the bed beside him.

"come here" Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and lay beside him. The two fell asleep like that.

The next day Logan asked Kendall the daily question.

"Today, is more beautiful than the rest. It's raining, but there is a bright, beautiful rainbow. The sun is shining throught the clouds. It is just breath taking."

Later that night, Kendall felt worst than ever before. Both him and Logan new it was time to say good-bye. The rest of the night Kendall and Logan sat on Logan's bed, just talking. Before going to sleep, Kendall kissed Logan good-bye. It was sweet and simple.

"Good-bye Logie, until now"

"Good-bye Kendy," tears forming in his eyes.

Logan watched Kendall sleep that night. This is how Logan wanted to remember Kendall, asleep and peaceful.

The next morning the doctors pulled Kendall away. Before they pulled the sheet over Kendall's head, Logan placed a soft kiss on Kendall's forehead.

Three days later was Kendall's funeral. Logan was let out of the hospital for the funeral.

The day after, a nurse walked into Logan's room to help him get his things together, he was being released from the hospital, and was going to live with his uncle in down town LA. He asked the nurse

"What does it look like outside?" The nurse looked out the window.

"There's nothing but a brick wall outside" she answered sadly.

Logan smiled. He knew now that Kendall had told him that it was beautiful outside of the window to keep him happy. Logan also knew that even if Kendall wasn't here, he would always be Logan's best friend.

**(1): Yes, i used Heffron Drive...im so awesome! **

**Ok this was short... but also half written on my i-pod, so...ya! i don't have anything else to say so...good-bye!...for now... Muahahahaha**


End file.
